


Dance With Me

by Truthmaker



Series: New Life Aboard This Old Ship [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of Serenity enjoys a local Shindig out on the Rim.  River just wants to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

“Dance with me?” Simon turned to his sister, River, as she made her request. 

Simon appeared ready to accept when Kaylee interrupted. “Sorry honey,” She apologized to River as she hooked arms with the boyfriend, “I need to borrow your brother.”

Any protest Simon had died on his lips at the lustful look on the mechanic’s face. Those same lips curled into a silly grin as he allowed himself to be led from the dance hall.

River turned to the remaining crew. Bypassing Jayne she approached her Captain. “Dance with me?” she asked again in a slightly more pleading tone.

“Sorry little albatross,” He apologized before he turned his gaze onto his companion for the evening and continued, “But a beautiful lady beat ya too it.” Inara met his eyes and smiled at the complement. Finally, after tearing his eyes from the Companion he added, “And now I’m too tuckered out to move.”

River turned to the last member of the crew and tried again. “Jayne, dance with me,” She almost begged.

Mal, seeing the look of doubt on his merc’s face decided to intercede. “Jayne,” he said in his most Captain-y voice, “Dance with the girl.”

“Ah Mal, do I hafta?” Jayne whined back.

“Jayne, dance.” Mal answered in a tone that signaled the discussion was ended.

Mal didn’t bother to hide his grin as the merc slowly rose to his feet and then was half led and half dragged onto the dance floor by the little wisp of a girl.

 

They danced awkwardly around the floor until Jayne was sure they were out of sight and River agreed the rest of the crew was otherwise occupied. The distance between them quickly evaporated and their formal dance was replaced by something much more intimate. They made their way, slowly, to a darkened corner already occupied by other couples much more interested in their partner than the music. 

They danced in silence for a while. His hand made lazy circles on her back. Her head rested against his chest. He didn’t want to break the moment but he had something that needed to be said.

“I don’t know how you worked this out baby-doll,” He spoke just loud enough for her ears alone. “But thanks.”

She leaned her head back, intertwining her hands behind his neck to support this new angle. “She is a genius.” He chuckled at her simple statement. “She also had assistance, two co-conspirators.” 

“Two huh?” He didn’t sound surprised. “I suppose they should get rewarded.”

She nodded her agreement before responding. “Kaylee would love strawberries. Inara would accept perfume.” Seeing the look of panic in his eyes she let out a chuckle of her own before adding. “She…” Pausing to collect the though she started again, “I will assist with the perfume.”

He knew the effort that statement took and his face lit up with awe. She basked in it for a moment before reaching up on her toes and stealing a chaste kiss from his lips. His awed expression disappeared replaced by a look of sheer surprise.

Realizing her mistake she looked down, embarrassed. “She has violated his rule, no kissing on the mouth.” She fumbled through the words trying to make her contrition show. “She is sor…”

Her words of apology died; swallowed up as his lips covered hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt: River wants Jayne to dance with her in the Rayne Comment Ficathon (Back in January 2011) so just a bit late ;-) It was originally posted to LiveJournal in May 2011.


End file.
